victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber-kinetic
A relatively new talent, Cyberkinesis is the ability to control electronic machinery with one's mind. The cyberkinetic generates small-scale electromagnetic fields that alter the operating systems of computers and other electronic equipment (stereo systems, burglar alarms, etc). This only applies to controlling the machines, not getting information back. For all powers aside from "switch" and "scramble," the cyberkinetic must be able to see what he is doing, generally through a monitor or display readout- or through the use of Cyberpathy. 1) Switch: The cyberkinetic possesses the ability to switch computers or easily operated electronic equipment off and on. 2) Link: The psychic may operate the electronic equipment without touching it, as if by remote control. This does not give her override codes or passwords. She could enter a password without typing it at the keyboard, but she could not login to the machine without a valid password. 3) Scramble: The character possesses the ability to send microscale power surges through computers, giving them the equivalent of an epileptic seizure. Computers lock up, video equipment displays snow, and recording equipment picks up nothing but static. These effects last as long as the cyberkinetic concentrates upon it. When the effect lapses, the machine returns to normal operation, though some less robust operating systems will require time to reboot, at ST discretion. 4) Password: The cyberkinetic overrides the operating system of computers, essentially giving himself any password or code he desires. He can force the computer to do anything the normal operating system is capable of performing. 5) Run Hot: The psychic has such control of electronics that he can effectively "reprogram" the computer to exceed its normal abilities. A computer calculates faster, a robot's arms lift more, a laser burns hotter. System: The roll for all abilities is Manipulation+Computer. * Switch: Diff 6 for machines that are switched by electronic relays. Diff 8 for machines that are switched by physical relays. This power has no effect on cybernetics. ** Link: Diff 4 for simple acts like programming a VCR. Diff 5 for using a normal computer or cellphone for basic tasks. More complex tasks have a higher difficulty: Diff 7 for driving a car with power steering; Diff 8 for piloting an Aerodyne; Diff 9 for a computer controlled factory. This power has no effect on cybernetics. *** Scramble: Diff 7. Complex or shielded systems may be diff 8 or 9. **** Password: Diff 7. Complex or shielded systems may be diff 8 or 9. ***** Diff 8. Every success adds one success to the next use of the machine, but deals one "damage" to the machine. Damage inflicts wound penalties on the machine that persist until it is repaired (usually dexterity+technology vs 8, healing one "damage" per success) Note: If you are trying to break into anything other than someone's personal computer or privately owned (PC owned) business, you will need staff to witness the rolls and give you the appropriate information and/or implement the appropriate machine behavior. Players may always request that staff be present for any use of a power or ability. Note (Cybernetics): Scramble, Password, and Run Hot can target visible cybernetics. If the cyber-kinetic has Cyberpathy 1 or higher, any cybernetics may be targeted, provided the Cyberpath has previously used 'Analyze Structure' on the target. The difficulty for any use targeting cybernetics is 6 for Second Hand, 7 for Street, 8 for Standard, 9 for Hi-Grade, and 10 for Mil-Spec. Only one cyborg is targeted at a time, but any cybernetics that are equal to or less than the difficulty rolled may be affected (as long as they are visible or cyberpathy is used).